


I Ship it

by TheMittenFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, spoilers?, wincest in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMittenFangirl/pseuds/TheMittenFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the entire group starts falling in love with each other, Dean realizes something is wrong. When he stumbles upon a website that describes word for word what he's been living he gets concerned. Could it be another prophet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a chance :) It's my first time, be gentle ;) Or completely hate on it, your choice. There will be lots of editing, and re-posting chapters as I re-read a lot and fix things :) Also, Any Resemblance To anyone Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

After a long 2 weeks all Dean wanted to do was go to sleep. Hunts were getting longer, more exhausting. This whole end of the world thing was getting tiring. Dean and Sam walked through the door of the bunker and tossed their stuff inside and then immediately parted ways to their bedrooms. No words exchanged, just nods and doors closing. Dean laid down and turned on his music, quickly nodding off to sleep.  
Dean was awoken by his door being opened. Light from the hallway filling the space. Dean reached for his gun, but put it down when the figure stepped in.  
“Dammit Cas, we talked about this.” He wiped his eyes.  
“I’m sorry Dean, I had to see you.” Castiel’s silhouette filled the doorway.  
“Come again?” Dean looked at the angel confused.  
“I heard you were back from the hunt, and I needed to see you. I couldn’t help it.” The angel kept walking toward the hunter removing his clothing each step he took. First the trench coat came off, then the tie, proceeded by the shirt and shoes.  
“Whoa Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Dean got out of the bed.  
“I missed you.” Cas only had his trousers left, and he started to undo his buckle.  
“Cas shut up. What are you doing? Stop undressing.” Dean was already dressed which he was grateful for at the moment.  
“I just missed you so much.” The angel practically lunged at Dean. Dean’s eyes went wide when their lips met. Dean pushed Cas off.  
“WHAT THE HELL MAN!?” Dean wiped his mouth. “Are you crazy?” Dean held his arms up in front of him while staring at Cas, who was not acting like himself.  
“I love you Dean, I have loved you for a long time. Ever since I rescued you, I knew there was something different about you. I can’t resist these feelings anymore Dean. I need you. I know I am not very experienced, but I want to touch you, taste you.”  
“Hold on! Cas, this isn’t. This isn’t right. What are you talking about?” But Dean started to look at the angel standing in the dim light coming from the hallway. His words weren’t forming anymore. Cas stood there, in nothing but his boxers. Like a lost puppy he looked at Dean. His blue eyes were almost sparkling. Dean never noticed how blue his eyes were before. Cas hung his head and put his right hand over his left arm.  
“You don’t want me?” Cas sounded like he was going cry.  
“Hey Man, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I am really confused by what’s going on right now is all.  
“You, don’t feel the same way.” Cas turned around and started for the door.  
“Hang on a minute.” Dean wasn’t sure what he was doing or saying. He had never thought about Cas this way before. He honestly didn’t know why he was feeling this way. Dean was way to into women, but the way the angel looked right now, in his room. Different feelings started to rise in Dean, along with something else.  
“God, I’m confused right now.” Cas turned around and within a few seconds was right in front of Dean.  
“How so?”  
“Because Cas. I, I don’t know what the hell I’m feeling right now. I have never felt this way. Something feels off.”  
“I’m sorry Dean, I just. I thought I would be brave and just tell you how I feel. I know how much you like sex, so I thought I could tell you by taking my clothes off.”  
Dean exhaled, and smiled.  
“You don’t need sex Cas.” He laughed.  
“I don’t?” Cas looked up, their eyes meeting. They kept the stare for a while.  
“Cas.” Dean said.  
“Yes Dean?”  
“I’m going to. To try something.” Dean moved closer to the angel. He thought through this. He wasn’t sure why the sudden attraction, but Cas had been there for Dean. All those times. He pulled him from hell. He put his hands on Castiel’s face and moved closer in. Their lips met again, this time, by want.  
Cas’s eyes went wide. He reached up and grabbed the back of Deans head while moving him backward toward the bed. The end of the bed came faster than Cas had expected it to and they tripped, falling backward onto it. With Cas on top of him Dean started feeling heated now, he had an almost urgency about him. Cas grabbed Deans shirt and tried to take it off him, but it got stuck on his head.  
“Sorry.” Cas apologized.  
“Here let me get that.” Dean removed his shirt with ease and tossed it aside, landing on the floor. Since Cas had already stripped, Dean removed his pants so he was left in only his boxers.  
“There. Now we’re even.” Dean grinned, looking at Cas. They re situated themselves on the bed so that Cas was sitting comfortably on Dean, his knees pressing against Dean’s hips.  
“Dean, I’ve wanted this for a while.” Cas moved his lips down Dean’s jaw, and onto his neck. Dean let out a quick breath. Cas’s hands started wandering down Dean’s chest, to his stomach. He just wanted to touch him. Placing little kisses on Dean’s collarbone before moving back to his lips, Cas moved his hands to the rim of Dean’s boxers. Dean almost stopped breathing at the new touch. He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, when he leaned over to kiss him, making it possible for Dean to grab his ass, rubbing his hands up his sides, and holding him by the waist. Cas let out a small gasp and Dean could feel Cas getting hard against him, which in turn made Dean hard. Cas noticed the hardness and started to slowly moved his hips back and forth, rubbing against Dean.  
“Oh fuck.” Deans head going backward toward the wall.  
“Am I doing this correctly?”  
“Doing great.” Dean said in a huff, while holding Cas’s hips. Cas toyed with Dean’s boxers, putting his hand right under the waist band, Dean desperately moved his hips and groaned.  
Cas smiled, he knew Dean wanted his hand to go further. He saw the look of anticipation on his face. He smiled and moved back to the brim of Deans boxers. Slipping his hand slowly down farther and farther. Cas approached cautiously.  
“You don’t have to be scared Cas, you have one too.” Dean snarked while trying to hold in his feeling of HOLY-HELL-JUST-TOUCH-ME-ALREADY.  
“I know. I just never thought this would happen. I’m scared I won’t do a good job.”  
“Don’t worry about it. This will be weird for me too. We’re both new at this.”  
“You’re not new at this, you’ve slept with plenty of women.” Cas said.  
“Yes, but you’re not a woman Cas.” Dean looked at him hungrily, and rubbed up and down his sides. When Dean smiled Cas melted a bit. He would never tire of seeing him smile. Cas re-entered Deans boxers a bit more confidently this time. Lightly grabbing hold of Dean’s shaft. Dean took a few breaths and grinned. Cas started rubbing up and down in a quickly fashion.  
“Fuck, Cas. Dude, slow down.”  
“Sorry Dean. As said, I’ve never done this before.”  
“I know, it’s ok. Just take your time.” Cas slowed down, making even strokes. He pressed his erection against Dean and let out a breath. Dean closed his eyes.  
“Oh god Cas.” Cas couldn’t help but smile. He loved the way his name came rolling off of Dean’s lips. He stroked a little harder now, moving it from the base to the tip, pre-cum helping the movement go easier.  
“Do you like this Dean? Just my hand, or do you want all of me?”  
“I want as much of you as I can get.” his voice low. Cas slowly removed his hand and Dean’s smile vanished.  
“Why did you stop?” Cas smiled and removed Dean’s boxers completely. Cas removed his own boxers to reveal his own erection, he re-situated himself onto Dean.  
“God Cas what are you doing to me?” Dean put his head back closing his eyes until he felt something strange meet his member.  
“What is that?” Dean asked, as he couldn’t quite see in the dark.  
“Lubricant.” Cas was blunt. It was sexy.  
“I have condoms in the drawer.” Dean motioned to the nightstand with his gun on it.  
Cas reached over and opened the drawer revealing the small box of condoms. He grabbed one and opened it, handing it to Dean.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know how those work.”  
“It’s fine, I’d rather do it myself.” Dean put the condom on and watched as Cas put lube on his fingers and stuck them inside himself. Dean put some lube into his hands and stroked himself. Cas moved up a little, taking Dean’s length into his hand while he slowly put it inside himself giving a short groan.  
“Oh fuck.” Dean put his head against the wall again, his eyes closing and taking quickened breaths. Cas started a back and forth motion, making Dean move in and out of him. He gave a pained noise but kept going.  
“Cas, if this hurts you.” Cas interrupted him.  
“No, it feels good. I love feeling you inside of me.” Cas was letting out low moans, Dean couldn’t believe how attractive Cas was. Dean grabbed Cas’s hair, moving his fingers through the black hair and lightly pulling it.  
“Touch me Dean.” Cas pleaded. Dean gently took a hold of him, and started stroking. His hand twisting and pulling slightly harder at times. He played with the tip rubbing it with his thumb.  
“I’m close Cas, Fuck.” Dean groaned. Cas started moving a little faster as it made Dean move his hand faster on Cas’s cock. Both men were letting out sharp breaths and each others names. Dean let out a grunt, Cas moved even faster until Dean almost shouted.  
“Oh fuck! That’s perfect, Shit! Keep going.” He threw his head back, and Cas started reciprocating.  
“Dean, you feel so good.” Short quick breaths. “Ahh, Dean.” Dean was the first to go, Taking a deep breath his hips shook, and he broke into a fit of spams. Dean laid back taking good breaths. Cas slowly moved until Dean stopped spasming, and got off of him. Dean immediately sat up while Cas was still on his knees. Dean handed Cas a condom and the lube.  
“What’s this for?”  
“You have to feel what I just felt.” Dean put lube onto his finger and inserted it into himself. The light coming from the hallway lit up Cas’s face. He was red in the cheeks and his hair was a mess. Dean liked this look on him. The look you have after a great round of fucking. Dean moved 3 of fingers in and out of himself to stretch the opening.  
“Bare with me, This is my first time too. Well, in a sense.” He put Cas into the same position he had been in. Now Dean was sitting at Cas’s hips.  
“Here we go.” He slid himself slowly down onto Cas, and Cas let out a gasp. So did Dean.  
“That feels about how I expected.” Dean grimaced a bit.  
“If it’s uncomfortable you don’t have to.” Cas said.  
“No, you feel good inside of me.” Dean breathed, and Cas got harder. Dean put the discomfort out of his mind and starting moving for Cas. Kissing Cas’s neck, and collarbone, lightly moving his lips over his neck and ear, not touching his skin.  
“Dean.” Cas moaned. Dean smiled.  
“I’m right here Cas, I’ve got you. I’m right here.” They looked into each others eyes as both men huffed, and took breaths. Dean tried moving a little faster, but it was hard when he wasn’t used to this.  
“Just take it slow Dean.” Cas said.  
“I’m fine.” Dean said still moving so Cas slid in and out of him. Cas’s eyes closed as he gave a few moans, his breath quickened, and soon he was spasming too.  
“Ah, Yes! Dean!” Cas said as he started spasming. Dean smiled.  
“There it is.” He laughed while slowly getting off of Cas. Cas was breathing hard.  
“How was that?” Dean asked, and Cas just smiled while giving breathy laughs. Dean cupped his face and kissed him like this was going to be the last time he did so. They laid there, their breathing returning to normal. Cas nestled next to Dean resting his head on his chest. Dean played with Cas’s hair, until they finally both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Both men were awakened to the sound of horror coming from the doorway that they forgot to close.   
“What the hell you guys!?” Sam shielded his eyes. “Dean! Wake up!” Dean didn’t budge.  
“Hm? What’s wrong Sam?” Dean was still half asleep.   
“Dude, I had such a weird dream.” Dean said yawning.   
“Yeah, don’t think it was a dream! Just close the door next time!” Dean heard the door close.  
“Drama king.” He rolled over and was met with skin.   
“What the hell?” Dean opened his eyes and shot awake. He jumped quickly out of bed and put his hands on his hips. He was not clothed. He looked at Cas.   
“It wasn’t a dream. I, I’m not even gay.” Dean started pacing the floor. Cas woke up and sat up.   
“What’s the matter Dean?” Cas suddenly got wide eyed.   
“It wasn’t a dream.” Cas stood up. Dean turned around and found his pants, putting them on, he turned around.   
“Cas, what the hell happened?” Dean asked concerned.   
“We’ve had relations.”   
“NO, no we did not have relations, ugh, we did not have sex!”   
“Dean.” Cas looked at Dean getting dressed quickly. “Can we talk about this?”   
“Just get dressed and out of my room!” Dean paced back and forth while Cas picked up his clothes and walked out of the room. Dean sat on the bed.   
“Ow, what the hell?” Dean was feeling a little discomfort this morning. Dean’s eyes went wide when he saw a case of lube that looked used.   
“There’s no way in hell Cas and I had sex.” Dean was starting to panic, but he remembered everything. He went out into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Cas was sitting at the table with Sam who looked very concerned.   
“Look Sammy.”   
“No, Dean. I really don’t want to know.”   
“Sam, I have no clue what happened. He appeared in my room. I’m not even gay.” Dean said trying to explain.   
“We had relations.” Cas smiled.   
“Stop saying that.” Dean said glaring in his direction.   
“You seemed pleased last night.” Cas said confused tilting his head.   
“Shut up.” Dean started walking to the living room.  
“You are walking differently.” Sam noted.  
“Nothing happened!” Dean shouted. Dean grabbed Sam’s laptop and went to his room so he could do some research. Something felt off about all of this. After 3 hours of looking for something that he wasn’t sure he was even looking for he got up.   
“I’m starving.” Dean said to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He stood there for a second. Not sure exactly what he was looking at. Well he knew what he was looking at, but Sammy? His precious little brother?   
“Dean. I can explain.” Sam said. Dean tried to look anywhere but at his brother who was currently holding Gabriel up in such a position that Dean didn’t want to think about.  
“Hey Dean. Remember me?” Gabe said smiling.   
“Yes, and I’d rather forget you right now.” Dean turned around. Dean heard kissing.   
“Sorry Gabe.”   
“It’s cool. We’ll finish this later.” Sam chuckled. Dean heard Sam put pants on and turned around.   
“What the HELL was that!?”   
“Dean, calm down.”   
“I thought he was dead.” Dean said confused.   
“I thought so too, but.”   
“I bet it’s him. He’s making me see all of this. It’s another mystery spot thing! It has to be, because you and I are not GAY! We can’t just magically turn gay Sam, I am pretty damn sure it doesn’t work that way!”   
“It’s not Gabe Dean.”   
“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?”   
“I love him.”   
“Shut up Sam. You do not love him!”   
“Dean, Gabe came back for me while you were running around demon town. He helped me through some stuff.”   
“By fucking you!?” Dean shuddered the minute he said it. “Forget I just said that, there is something going on here, and I will find out what it is!” Dean grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge, and shuddered out of the room making noises of discontent and almost puking.   
“Now you know how it feels to walk in to that!” Sam yelled after him.   
“SHUT UP SAMMY!” Dean yelled. He went back to work, though he didn’t know what to look for. Suddenly out of one of his random searches of ‘can someone magically be gay?’ He came across a website. He clicked on a link and it brought him to a weird place.   
“What the hell?” Dean looked at the screen in confusion. He read to himself.   
“Cas barged into Dean’s room, after Dean had fallen asleep. Dean lowered his gun. Dammit Cas, I thought we talked about this.” Dean continued reading, even when he didn’t want to. This was his life, he was reading his life. A disturbing life, but his. The words on the page described the night he had with Cas, down to breakfast the next day. Dean remembered the breakfast, but didn’t remember the night before, or at least he didn’t want to admit the night before.  
“Dammit, this is Chuck all over again.” Dean took a drink of a beer and wandered into the living room. He went cautiously this time. Didn’t need to barge in on anything.   
“Is everyone decent?” He asked before entering.   
“Yes, every one is decent.” Sam said. Dean took a sigh of relief as he entered.   
“Ok Sammy, get this. Do you remember Chuck?”   
“Of course I remember Chuck Dean. The man wrote about our lives.”   
“Yeah, well. Read this.” He shoved the lap top at Sam who started reading.   
“Ew, gross. Dean, I do not want to read about your sex life.”   
“I didn’t write that.”   
“What are you saying?” Sam asked confused. He put the lap top down onto the sofa.   
“I’m saying, I think we have another prophet on our hands.” “I didn’t think that prophets were needed anymore, and if there is one, why hasn’t someone gotten their hands on them yet?” Sam picked up the lap top and starting looking for the author.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Feels off.”   
“How did you find this Dean?” Sam asked out of curiosity.   
“I don’t know, one rabbit hole leads to another, ya know?”   
“Stupid privacy settings are making it hard for me to find a name, but I did see that the user is from Michigan.  
“Michigan?” Dean asked almost going pale.  
“Yeah. Michigan.” Sam looked up at Dean with concern.  
“Kevin was from Michigan. Are all prophets from Michigan?” Sam stared at Dean for a sec.   
“I can keep looking, but it’s not going to be easy, for such a basic website.” Dean interrupted.   
“Can’t you hack the website or the something?”   
“I wish it was that easy.” Sam said.   
“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” Castiel said appearing out of nowhere.   
“Yes, perhaps you can. Any chance you can find out who the owner of this username is?” Dean showed Cas the username and Cas nodded.   
“I will do my best.”   
“Thanks Cas.” Cas disappeared.   
“Dean.” Sam looked up at his brother.   
“Yeah, what’s up?”   
“Can we go for a bite to eat? I’m starving.” Dean laughed.   
“Yeah, let’s go.” They went to the local burger joint and got food. Dean parked the impala and they went inside. After Sam did some more research and Dean watched Television they decided to get some sleep. Dean woke up in the middle of the night to kissing on his neck. He smiled.   
“Hello.” Dean said groggily. There was no response.   
“Oh, the quiet type.” Dean felt his boxers being pulled down a little ways. He whispered into the dark.   
“Hey, my brother is right over there.” A finger made its way to his lips to make him hush.   
Dean grinned. Suddenly he felt movement near his crotch. He smiled. Suddenly wet and warm met his flesh, along with sliding motions. He held his breath as to not wake up Sam.   
“I don’t know who you are and this is a low point even for me, but damn you know what you’re doing.” the mystery mouth made its way up and down Dean’s body and it sent Dean over the edge. Hands rubbed his waist, his chest. Fingers were caressing his skin, lightly skipping over his hips, and stomach. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of this midnight escapade, but he wasn’t about to complain. The mouth made its back to his cock, with a tongue that moved it’s way around his length, licking up his shaft, and sucking the tip. Licking the slit while the free hand worked the shaft, and the other hand holding his balls. This person, must be a mind reader, cause they new exactly what Dean loved. It was the best blow job he had gotten in a long time. The motions increased, he tried to breathe silently, knowing that he couldn’t make a sound or he’d wake up Sam. Hot pulses flowed through his body, sending sensation after sensation up and down his legs, and back.He grasped the sheets beneath him as the mouth worked him, with the hand following behind twisting and pulling. He closed his eyes back arching off the bed when he climaxed in silence. Dean’s head spinning, and he felt like he was going to explode with how much he wanted to scream. He looked over at the bed where his brother was asleep, he couldn’t see anything in the dark, but there was no movement, so Sam hadn’t been awakened.   
“I don’t know who you are, but damn.” He fell sleep a few minutes later and woke up around 8am. He could still feel the person lying there.   
“Guess I get to put a face to the mouth.” He grinned. Looking over next to him and his smile vanished instantly. Sam lay there sleeping.This gut wrenching feeling swelled in Dean. Vomit was rising into his throat. He quickly rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before he blew chunks.   
Sam awoke moments later to the sound of Dean barfing.   
“Dean?” Sam called out. “You alright.”   
“Not now Sam!” He yelled.   
“When did we switch beds?” Sam asked confused and groggily.   
“I don’t know, but we must have.” He lied.   
“Man, I have such a strange taste in my mouth this morning. What did I eat last night?” Dean looked into the mirror with absolute horror on his face. He almost didn’t make it to the toilet in time.   
“Man, are you sure you’re alright?”   
“I’ll be fine.” He felt his stomach still had remnants of the previous night on it and washed it off. Dean wasn’t sure how he was going to face Sam, he felt so sick. He couldn’t think about it.   
“Let’s go.” Dean said looking straight forward as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room into the impala. Sam came out of the room 20 minutes later, and got into the car.   
“Wanna talk it about it? Are you ok?” Sam asked concerned.   
“Absolutely not.”  
“You’re not acting like yourself Dean, what’s wrong?”   
“Just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. I’m fine.” He started the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was quiet for the rest of the ride on the way to Michigan. He couldn’t even look in the direction of his brother.   
“Dean, you’re acting ridiculous. Do you wanna talk about whatever is making you feel this way?”   
“Sam, I’d prefer to ride in silence. Besides, you know I’m not one to share emotions. Just enjoy the drive.”   
“There’s still 4 hours. I don’t want to ride in silence for 4 hours Dean.” Dean didn’t say anything. He wanted to get to Michigan, find this chick, and find out what the hell was going on. Somewhere between 2 and 3 hours later Sam was passed out from boredom.   
“I found her name.” Dean jumped a little and looked into the review mirror and saw Castiel sitting in the back seat.   
“God, Cas. I will never get used to that.” Dean looked back at the road.   
“Sorry, I know we’ve talked about this.”   
“It’s fine, so name?” Dean asked.   
“Before we talk about that, I have a question Dean.” Cas said loosening his tie a bit. Dean shifted his eyes between the road and the review mirror.   
“Whoa, you’re not gonna start taking off your clothes are you?”   
“What? No. Why are you so obsessed with my clothes? Is it because we had relations?”   
“We did not!” Sam shifted in his chair, and Dean took a more hushed tone. “We did not have sex ok?”   
“We were both naked, the vaseline was open and clearly used. You were sore. Why are you denying what happened?”   
“Look, Cas. I don’t sleep with men. I don’t know why that night happened.”   
“I like to think everything happens for a reason.” Cas said almost trying to defend the night that happened.   
“Cas?” Dean noticed the angel looking out the window.   
“Right, the name. Did you still want that?” He asked.   
“Yeah. That’d be great.” Dean started to think about it. He still had felt completely in control that night. He wasn’t forced by any means. Dean was confusing himself. Did he want to sleep with Castiel? Had he wanted that? It still felt like he’d dreamt it.   
“Alright her name is.” Dean cut him off.   
“Hold on a sec. So you’re telling me that you remember that night?”   
“Every second.” Cas said looking at Dean through the mirror.  
“I was really hoping that it was some weird freak sex dream.” Dean gripped the steering wheel.   
“But it wasn’t. I remember the feel of your scruff against my cheek. Rubbing your thigh, I remember the sound of your moans when I touched you. The way you made me feel was amazing Dean.” Dean would have blushed if he was the sort. He sighed.   
“Yeah, I remember too. I’m still confused. I am not used to liking it when a man touches me like that. But damn, you were good.” Dean looked into the mirror smiling.   
“I can hear you guys.” Sam said eyes still closed leaning back in his chair.   
Dean looked over at his brother then back at the road.   
“Sorry man.”   
“Her name is Destiny.” Cas said suddenly.   
“What?” Dean asked confused.   
“The author. Her name is Destiny. She goes to a community college in Michigan.”   
Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Last name?”   
“Kriner.”   
“Thanks Cas.” Dean smiled and looked into the review again, but Cas was gone.   
“So, you and Cas huh?” Sam asked.   
“Still don’t wanna talk about it.” Dean focused on the road.  
“You said you thought you dreamt it?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah, but clearly I didn’t, why?” Dean asked getting uncomfortable.   
“Pull over.” Sam said with urgency.   
“What?” Dean said looking at Sam who was freaking out.   
“Just pull the damn car over.” Dean pulled over to the side of the road and Sam got out and ran a few feet before hurling.   
“You ok Sam?” but Sam only vomited again before returning to the car.  
“Hearing you talk about that, and wanting it to be a dream, I so badly wished I had only dreamt the other night.” Dean didn’t look at Sam.   
“What are you talking about Sam?” he tried to act like he didn’t know anything.  
“Thanks for lying to me this morning.” Sam tried to look anywhere but at his brother.   
“I don’t have a damn clue what you’re talking about.” Dean looked forward at the road.   
Sam gave a half hearted smile.   
“We’ll get through it, like we do anything else. I say we forget the whole thing. Memory wipe, never happened.”   
“It’s going to take a long time before I forget that.” Sam said staring out the window.  
“The fact you thought you dreamt about me.”   
“Just stop.” Sam looked at Dean with a stern face.  
“Forget it, memory wipe, never happened.” Sam looked like he was going to be sick again.  
“Just don’t puke in baby, that sick feeling will leave.” An hour later they drove by the sign that said ‘Welcome to Michigan’ Dean looked at the sign then back at the road.   
“We’ll stop somewhere for the night and go to the college in the morning.” Dean pulled into the first motel they came across. He came back with a key.  
“Got us a room two beds as usual.” Dean said tiredly.   
“Sounds great.” Sam acted like he was holding something back.   
“What is it?” Dean asked tired and not wanting to deal with anything right now.  
“Do you think we should get separate rooms?” Sam looked at Dean concerned.   
“Sam. We only need one room. We’ve always only needed one room. Nothing’s changed. So shut up and get in the room.” Sam nodded and walked into the room. They fell asleep quickly, but as usual the sleep didn’t last long. Dean felt something get into the bed with him.   
“Sam?” He asked quickly and sternly.   
“No.” The familiar voice said in a whisper.   
“Cas, what the hell?”   
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t get over what you had said earlier.”   
“What are you talking about?” Dean said half awake. People had to stop disrupting his sleep.  
“What did I say?” He asked.   
“You said, I was good.” Dean woke up and turned toward the angel whose face was now next to his.   
“And?” Dean said whispering.   
“Was that true?” Cas looked at him looking for approval.   
“I never lie about sex.” his face remaining stern.   
“Thanks Dean. I appreciate our talk.”   
“Sure. Look Cas, I am still really confused about what this all means. I don’t know what I feel, and I don’t like talking about my feelings. So I’d rather not go through this right now.”   
“I understand.” Castiel was always understanding. Dean couldn’t help but quickly look to Cas’s lips that were only inches from his face.   
“Perhaps some day, we will figure it all out.”   
“Yeah, maybe.” He was still looking at Cas’s lips. Cas finally noticed.   
“Dean.”   
“Yeah?”   
“Why are you looking at my mouth?” Dean was not only looking at his mouth, but he was remembering the feel of scruff against his face, and he remembered liking it. He may be confused and messed up, but he couldn’t stop himself. He grabbed Cas’s tie and pulled him in and kissed him. Cas closed his eyes and put his arm around Dean.   
“I really like kissing you Dean.” Cas managed to get out before Dean’s lips came back to his. Dean grabbed Cas’s hair and didn’t care if Sam woke up.   
“I really like kissing you too.” Dean said as he let go of Cas’s hair. Dean put his hand on Cas’s cheek and Cas put his hand on top of Deans.   
“I don’t know what I’m doing.”   
“I know.” Cas said.   
“Would you both shut up! I can hear you.” Sam said frustrated.   
“Sorry.” Dean apologized and gave a chuckle and turned back to face Cas, but he was gone. Morning came quickly.  
“Dean, wake up!” Sam was standing by the bed.   
“What the hell?” Dean opened his eyes. Sam was in a dark blue sweater, with dark wash jeans.   
“Where are you going all dressed up?” He grinned.   
“This was under the door today.” Sam threw a piece of paper at Dean. Dean sat up and looked at it.   
“What the hell?” He read the paper. “ ‘To the Winchesters. Don’t be late for this class. If you fail it, I will have no choice but to kick you out.’ What is this?” Sam shrugged.   
“Looks like we’re college students. Also, you should look at the latest posting that author made. Dean took Sam’s lap top and looked at the writing.   
“Cas climbed into Dean’s bed, and Dean wished people would stop waking him up.” Dean looked up at Sam.   
“So?” Sam asked. “Is that what happened?” Dean continued reading through the kissing.   
“Yeah, word for word.” Dean rubbed his forehead.   
“She posted that at midnight.” Sam pointed to the date and time.   
“That’s when it happened.” Dean looked up.  
“I think she’s writing our lives. I can’t tell what’s happening for sure. You said you think it’s another prophet?”   
“Yeah.”   
“It says she’ll post another chapter soon.” Sam said looking concerned.  
“Guess we’re headed to college, we have to find Destiny.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, this should be fun.” Dean said brushing his teeth.   
“Dean, we have to be there in 15 minutes, can you please hurry.”   
“Oh come on Sammy, it’s my first day of school.” He leaned out the bathroom door giving a toothpaste smile. Sam rolled his eyes.   
“Alright, I’ll be right out.” Dean finished brushing and went into the room where Sam had laid some clothes out.   
“What are these?” Dean asked taking one look at the pair of clothes.   
“It’s your outfit. You want to fit in right? Well, you’ll have to look the part.” Dean gave a stern look at Sam.   
“Fine.” He took off the shirt he was in. He looked over at Sam. “Some privacy maybe.”   
“Right, sorry. I’ll be in the car. Hurry up.” Sam grabbed his lap top bag and walked out the door. 5 minutes later Dean walked out in the outfit and Sam got out of the car and leaned against the open door. Dean was sporting a black beanie that made a tuft of brown hair stick out the front, black square rimmed glasses, a dark green shirt, with a black cardigan? Sweater? Dean didn’t know what the hell he was wearing. Dark red jeans that Dean was obviously not fond of, and black converse shoes. Sam gave a grin.   
“You look good.”   
“I look like a fucking hipster Sam. That’s your thing. What the hell am I wearing?”   
“Style.” Sam smiled his big goofy smile.   
“Ha Ha.” Dean said sternly.   
“Seriously though Dean, that looks good on you.” Sam said trying to give his brother a compliment.   
“Yeah?” Dean asked looking almost excited about that.   
“Have you found her yet?” Cas appeared from no where, as is usual, beside Sam.  
“We haven’t even gone to the school yet, hold on.” Cas stared at Dean.   
“What?” Dean asked. Cas just stared.   
“You look amazing Dean. I like that outfit.” He never took his eyes off Dean.   
“Uh, thanks Cas.” Dean gave a smile, and again would have blushed if he was the kind of person that blushed at comments.  
“It makes me feel things for you, wants for you.” Cas said bluntly, his eyes narrowing in on Dean’s eyes. Deans crotch immediately felt the electricity of Cas looking at him with hungry eyes.  
“Guys, please. I’m right here.” Sam interjected.   
“Sorry.” Cas took a step back. “I’ll meet you at the college.” Cas disappeared.  
“Well that was uncomfortable.” Sam said getting back in the car.  
“Look, man. I can’t help what happens.” Dean said getting into the drivers seat. They pulled up to the community college, it was one big building with students mulling about.   
“She could be anywhere, anyone of these girls.” Dean said looking around.   
“We’ll find her.” A ding went off in Sam’s pocket. He took out his phone and looked at it.   
“She’s updated the story.” He looked over at Dean concerned.   
“Your phone will tell you that?” Dean asked amazed.   
“Yes, I subscribed to her story. It notifies me whenever she updates.”   
“Well, what does it say?” Dean asked. Sam began reading.   
“Dean walked out of the motel room in a dark green shirt, a black cardigan that Dean wasn’t sure about, and dark red pants that he obviously wasn’t too into. The brothers made their way to the college where they walked into their first class for the day in room B 3.” Sam stopped reading. “Should we go to B 3? Or defy the writing?” Sam asked consulting his brother.   
“Let’s go to the classroom, maybe she’s in that one.”   
“Good point. Let’s go.”   
“So how do we get there?” Dean asked getting out of the impala.   
“Your guess is as good as mine Dean. I’ve never been here before.”   
“Come on Sam, you’re the college expert.” Dean pushed his cardigan sleeves up.   
“Dean, I haven’t been to college in almost 10 years.”   
“Damn, has it been that long?” Dean shook his head. “Man, time just flies doesn’t it?” They walked into the building where students were talking and walking to their classes.   
They all looked at the boys when they walked in. Dean nodded and winked to several girls who stopped to look at him.   
“Dean.” Sam glared.   
“What? They’re digging it. Thanks for the clothes.” Sam rolled his eyes.   
“Look, there it is. The room.” Sam pointed out. They stopped before entering it and looked at each other.   
“Ready?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah, let’s get this over with. Never did like school.” Dean said and they entered the classroom. Dean looked confused at the front of the class where he saw Castiel in a tweed jacket, and dark red tie. He didn’t have his trench coat.   
“What is going on?” Dean turned to Sam.   
“I think it’s the author.” Sam said. He took Deans arm and walked him to a table where they sat down. Dean looked around and spotted a girl staring at both of them. Hardcore staring too. Not just the usual, I find you attractive stare.   
“Pst. Sam. Check out Miss stares a lot.” Sam did a quick glance back.   
“She’s really staring.” Sam said.   
“I know. Do you think she’s?” But Dean was cut off.   
“Hello class, I’m professor Novak. I’ll be teaching this class this semester.” The girl in the back almost lost it. She started coughing.   
“Are you alright?” Professor Novak asked.   
“Fine. I’m fine.” She said quickly. Dean looked at Sam.   
“Definitely her.”   
“I’m your religion professor. This is religion around the world. Everything you thought you knew, throw it out. We’re going to dissect religion.” Dean stopped paying attention after that. Watching Cas teach, how confident he was up there. He was so smart. He’s always smart, but there was something different about this Cas. He liked it, a lot. He stared at Cas through the whole class. The class ended in an hour. The girl bolted out the door taking one last look at the 3 men.   
“Come on Dean we have to go after her.”   
“Go on without me. I’ll be there in a sec.” Dean was watching Cas put papers into his brief case.   
“Mr. Dean Winchester a word.” Sam looked at Dean confused. Dean gave the I don’t know face. Sam left the room. The classroom emptied and Cas closed the door.   
“Dean, I don’t know what’s going on.”   
“Is that you Cas?” Dean asked and he nodded.   
“In some sense. I arrived at the college, but as soon as I got here my outfit changed and I had a sudden urgency to come to this room, and teach this class. A sense that it was my job, something I had to do.” Castiel took off the glasses he was wearing.   
“Ok, so let’s go find her.”   
“That’s the thing, it doesn’t end there.” Dean looked at the angel concerned.   
“What do you mean?”   
“You’re failing class Dean.” He looked at him.   
“That doesn’t matter Cas, come on.” He started walking away.   
“Yes it does matter! Do you want to throw away everything you’ve worked for?” Cas was getting serious, and Dean all the more confused.   
“Cas, I am not enrolled at a community college in Michigan.”   
“If you fail one more class, I have no choice but to tell the Dean.” Cas looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I care so much about this. I don’t get it.” It looked as if Cas was having a major internal struggle.   
“Cas, we can fix this, if we go after that girl.” Dean suddenly felt woozy and wasn’t sure what was happening.   
“You feel it too?” Cas asked. “The sense that you’ve been here the whole time. This is your life?” Dean looked at professor Novak.   
“I can’t fail this class.” Dean didn’t know what was coming over him.   
“I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do.” Cas went to leave the room. Dean stood in front of the door and closed it.   
“Mr. Winchester, let me out of the classroom.” It felt like Cas and Dean had no choice but to play this out.   
“I can’t fail this class professor. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve looked at you the same way. I know you know.” Dean looked up at the professor, taking his beanie off and putting it in his back pocket.  
“Mr. Winchester, I don’t need to remind you that this is forbidden, it’s against school policy.”   
“Fuck school policy.” Dean locked the door.   
“Dean.”   
“I can’t fail this class. It’s all I have left.” Dean looked at Cas and grabbed the back of his head and jammed his lips into the professors. Cas fell back towards the desk. Dean took one swing with his arm and cleared the desk of all the papers, sending them scattered to the floor. Kissing Cas’s neck, he started unbuckling the professor’s pants.  
“Dean, we can’t.” He fixed his glasses gasping at the sudden touches.   
“Can’t we?” Dean smiled.   
“It’s against.”   
“School policy?” Dean put his lips by Cas’s ear and whispered into it. “Does it look like I care? I want you.” That was enough for Cas. The 2 men grasping at each other, desperately wanting to touch and be touched. Cas was sitting on the desk with his legs at Dean’s side. Dean unzipped the professors pants and Cas laughed. Dean just slowly sunk to the floor on his knees.   
“Dean. What are you doing?”   
“What does it look like?” He asked rubbing the Professors thighs.   
“Oh goodness.” Cas took a quick breath.   
“Just relax.” Dean reassured with a smile. He pulled Cas’s pants down and revealed the mans boxers.   
“Dean, someone could walk in.”   
“I locked the door, remember?” Dean grinned kissing his thighs and moving his hands up his boxers.   
“Oh yeah. I am surprised those doors lock.” Dean outlined the professors erection through his boxers. He smiled at how a small moan escaped his lips.   
“Hey, I think you liked that.” Dean looked up at him. Dean rubbed the man through his boxers for a moment just taking in how the man moved and gasped.   
“Just, do it.” Cas pleaded.   
“Oh, anxious now?” He smiled. Dean removed the mans boxers revealing his erection.   
“I think it’s happy to see me.” Dean stroked it a few times before completely submerging it into his mouth. The man moaned when the warm and wet met his cock. Dean moved his tongue slowly up and own the length, then taking it all into his mouth moving up and down. Slowly getting faster, then slowing down. Cas was huffing as he looked down at Dean who looked up at the professor as he had him in his mouth. Cas grabbed some of Dean’s hair and ran his fingers through it. Dean teased the tip with his tongue and continued to stroke him. Cas’s eyes fluttered shut, and his head fell backward in pleasure.   
“That’s amazing Dean.” Dean smiled. Rubbing the mans waist, and right above his ass while sucking him.  
“I’m so close.” The man said in a quick breath. That’s all Dean needed to hear and he started moving faster. Using his right hand to follow his mouth, twisting around Cas’s hard warm length. The touch sent Cas over the edge. He gasped a few times and Dean took his mouth off of him and just worked the man with his hand.   
“Come on, yeah, in my hand. Come on.” Cas was moaning, but trying to be quiet so it wouldn’t be heard through the door. Dean kept talking to him.   
“I want to feel you come. Yes, you feel so good.” Cas spasmed as he came a few seconds later onto Deans hand. Cas brought his head back up and took a few deep breaths. He started laughing and handed Dean a wet wipe from his brief case. Dean wiped his hands off and smiled getting off his knees and standing up.   
“I think that deserves a A+ don’t you?”   
“You could’ve earned it by taking a make up class.” He said panting.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” He grinned. Cas wiped himself up and pulled up his pants.   
“I can return the favor, if you’d like.”   
“Next time.” Dean winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean unlocked the door and opened it walking out into the hallway.  
“Dean.” Sam said rushing over to his brother.  
“Did you find her?” Dean asked.  
“No, she disappeared into the crowd of students. Where’s Cas?” Dean turned around, but the angel was gone.  
“He was right here, anyway. Has it been updated?” Dean asked nervously.  
“I don’t know, I turned my phone off.” Sam took his phone out and turned it on. After a few moments the familiar ding went off.  
“Yeah, it has. An hour ago, before class.”  
“I think it best if I read this one.” Dean said taking the phone.  
“Why? I’ve read everything else.” Sam said uncomfortably.  
“Why add to the mental scarring?” Dean looked at the newest post. It described everything, from them walking into the school, walking into the classroom, and the one on one with Cas.  
“God, how is she doing this?” Dean handed the phone back.  
“She’s controlling our lives Dean.” Sam tucked the phone away.  
“I think we’re done being students Sam. I need to find this girl.”  
“What are we going to do? Just announce it over the loud speaker?”  
“Not quite.” Dean went out to the impala and brought a bag back with him and shoved a suit at his brother.  
“Put this on.” He walked into the bathroom and came out in his FBI suit.  
“It feels great ridding my lower regions of tight pants. I feel so free.” Dean gave a grin. “Good to be back. Right Sam?” Sam was also in his suit.  
“Does feel good to go back to our normal.” Dean walked into the office with Sam beside him.  
“Can I help you?” A kind woman asked.  
“Yes, agents Hanes and Roth.” He motioned to Sam and they pulled out their badges.  
“We’re looking for a female student that’s enrolled here.” Sam started.  
“Destiny Kriner.” Dean stepped in.  
“Oh, is she in trouble?” The lady asked concerned. “I assure you, our school doesn’t tolerate criminal behavior.”  
“I’m sure the school is great Ma’am.” Sam said giving a smile. “But we really do need to find Destiny.”  
“Sure, one moment.” She picked up the phone and pressed a button. All over the building her voice could be heard.  
“Would Destiny Kriner please report to the main office, would Destiny Kriner please report to the main office. Thank you.” She hung up the phone.  
“If you would like to have a seat while you wait.” She motioned to a couple of chairs.  
“Thank you so much for your help...” Sam looked at the name plate. “Cheryl.”  
“My pleasure.” the woman went a bit red in the face. The boys had a seat.  
“So what do we do when we have her?” Sam asked quietly. “We need a plan.”  
“Find out what her deal is. Question her. I have plenty of questions.” Dean said sternly.  
“So do I, but we have to proceed with caution. If she is a prophet, we might get another Chuck reaction. She’ll think she has super powers or something. We need to take it slow.” Sam tried talking sense into Dean.  
“Fine. We’ll see what happens.” Soon Destiny was walking through the door and they stood up.  
“Destiny Kriner?” She went wide eyed.  
“Agents Hanes and Roth.” She looked at both men.  
“No, you’re not. Let’s go somewhere more private.” They looked at each other and followed her to an empty study room.  
“You’re not FBI.” She started hesitantly.  
“No, we’re not. How do you know us?” Sam started.  
“It’s a rather long and funny story actually.” She gave a nervous laugh.  
“Enough, how are you controlling our lives!?” Dean gave his serious look.  
“Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite know what’s going on here ok? You're supposed to just be characters in a book." She said jumping and taking a step back.  
“Dean, take it easy, I'm sorry did you say characters in a book?" Sam used a calm tone.  
“So it is Sam and Dean?” She smiled. “Holy Shit. Yeah, the supernatural books by Chuck Shurley." Sam looked at Dean.  
"Not again." Dean sighed.  
“I uh, we have a book club.”  
“I’m sorry, WE?” Dean looked back at Sam then her.  
“Yeah, my 4 friends and I. We started reading them. We got really into them.”  
“That doesn’t answer the question of how you’re controlling what we do? Are you a prophet too?” Dean started inching closer.  
“Oh my god, that’s a real thing?” she asked getting exciting. “Wait until the group finds out.”  
“The group isn’t hearing any of this. Understand?” Dean glared.  
“We found each other through a fan site. We meet once a week to read them, and write our stories.” She said almost embarrassed.  
“Stories?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, ya know. Fan Fiction.” She looked at the floor. Sam looked at Dean.  
“It makes sense Dean.” Sam offered.  
“So all those. Incidents?” He asked.  
“It’s gotta be. I can’t think of any other explanations.”  
“Incidents?” Destiny asked.  
“Yes, incidents! Don’t act all innocent. The late night surprise with Cas when I returned from my trip.”  
“Wait, that actually happened? It came true?” She asked perking up.  
“Yes, it did. I am not Gay, what the hell was that, and how’d you do it!?” Dean was getting more persistent.  
“I didn’t think it would actually work.”  
“What would work?” Sam asked while Dean walked to the corner and ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling.  
“The spell. We got really into your books, and wondered if spells really worked, so we went to this hole in the wall place that seemed legitimate and we all bought the same spell.”  
“What spell Destiny?” Sam pressed.  
“I don’t remember the name, but it allows the user to cast a spell on their keyboards and everything they type happens. None of us thought it would work.”  
“Well it did!” Dean yelled. “You can’t just mess around with spells! They’re dangerous.”  
“So you’re telling me, that the spells really did work?” She smiled.  
“This isn’t something to smile about.” Dean was getting angry. She pulled out her lap top and began typing and talking out loud.  
“Dean walked over to Destiny, that look of hunger in his eyes, he needed her. He took her face and cupped his hands around it kissing her like this was the last time he’d ever meet human flesh again.”  
“No, You can’t control someones emotions, and lives.” Dean stopped. Looking at the author he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He walked over to her cupping his hands on her face and kissing her passionately, hovering over her lips, before kissing them again.  
“Holy shit.” She said stunned when he stopped. “You’re really something.” She giggled. "God, your jawline." She said primarily to herself.  
“Stop it!” He pointed at her and said sternly.  
“Look, why don’t we call your book club and you can schedule a meeting. We need to meet with everyone involved.” Sam said trying to remain calm.  
“Ok, let me call them.” Destiny stepped out of the room and dialed her friends.  
“Guys, you are never going to guess what has happened!” It only took half an hour for all girls to be present. They kept staring at Sam and Dean.  
“Look, all of you cast the same spell on your keyboards. They worked.” Sam started. The girls all looked at each other.  
“Oh, my, gosh!” One yelled.  
"Ok, start with names." Dean said.  
"Sarah." A cute blonde started. "I'm the one to blame for walking in on Gabe and Sam. I’m a Sabriel shipper, There is more where that came from." She smiled.  
"Great, next." Dean looked at Sam.  
"Wendy. The one to blame for the midnight escapade." She grinned, her brown curled hair going past her shoulders.  
"I have so much to say to you." Dean scowled. "What was that all about?”  
"I write scenes between you and Sam. I'm a Wincest Shipper."  
“That’s horrible. We are BROTHERS.” Dean expressed making sure his point got across.  
“Yeah, brothers with an unbreakable bond, and a never ending love.”  
“Stop talking.” Dean sat down.  
"And I am Audra." A redhead with green eyes spoke. "Student\teacher scene, 2 hours ago."  
"That was you?" Dean asked.  
"I am very good with AU's."  
"I'm sorry, A whats?"  
"Alternate Universes. They're my specialty."  
"And of course I'm Destiny. I'm another Destiel fan."  
"Destiel?" Sam asked confused.  
"It's a combination of Dean and Castiel."  
“Where is Cas by the way?" Destiny asked.  
“Not here.” Dean replied.  
Destiny stepped up.  
“I’m sorry to have caused such a problem, it’s just. We all love you both so much, and.” Dean cut her off.  
“Ok, so we are going to need you to stop.” The girls looked at each other and started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Sam said getting irritated.  
“Stop? No way, with this kind of power. Besides, we don’t know how.”  
“Get new laptops, anything. You can’t go around controlling our lives. We’ll burn the keyboards that the spell was cast on. We can’t allow this to go on.” Sam was getting heated.  
“Sorry boys, I can’t give this up.” Destiny got up and started for the door. The girls followed.  
“Hey, hold on. We’re far from being done!” Dean yelled.  
“No, I think we are finished here.” Destiny said turning around. “I’m not finished with you yet.” She gave a wink and walked out of the room.  
“Dammit!” Dean yelled kicking a chair.  
“Now what?” Sam asked standing up.  
“We make them stop.”  
“How Dean? They can control us.”  
“Trust me, we’ll find a way.” Dean assured. “We gotta man. I can’t take this anymore.”  
Destiny was back at her dorm room with her friends discussing what the next step would be.  
“Ok, so we know it works, now what?”  
“We have some fun.” Abby smiled.  
“How so?” Sarah asked intrigued.  
“Think about it, we have the power. We can make them do whatever we want.”  
“So, what do you suppose we do first?” Destiny asked smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize deeply if my sexy scenes aren't exactly the best. This is my first attempt at it, and this whole work has been one big guinea pig experiment. (No Cas, there are no actual guinea pigs) Thanks for sticking with it, and overlooking my poor writing ;) (But I did get some help from a friend. So that's awesome!)

Dean and Sam sat in the hotel room completely exhausted. It had been a long week, and it wasn’t close to being over.  
“What are we going to do Dean? I don’t want to live in constant fear that someone is controlling me. How do I know that this is me talking right now, and not her typing words that make me talk?”  
“Whoa, slow down. We can’t think like that.” Dean looked up at his brother.  
“Sorry, I’m just freaking out a little.”  
“Dude, c’mon. After all we’ve been through. This is nothing.” Dean gave his smile, and Sam gave a I’m trying to look on the brightside of things smile.  
“So what’s next?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to fucking destroy their lap tops.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“I have a plan.” Dean leaned forward. Cas appeared.  
“You called?” He asked looking at Dean.  
“Yeah, I need you.”  
“Ok.” Cas said stepping forward taking off his trench coat and tie. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam looked at Cas with horror and confusion.  
“What, no Cas, stop.” Dean let out a sigh.  
“Oh, not that kind of need. Apologies.” He put his tie and coat back on.  
“I need you for this plan to work.” Dean finished.  
“Oh, I see. What is your plan?”  
“We’ll go to the college dorm, split up, find each girl and destroy their cursed keyboards. Sound good?” He looked at Sam and Cas.  
“Alright.” Cas said disappearing.  
“Good, he’ll get a head start.” Dean got up.  
“Do you realize what just happened?” Sam asked turning to Dean.  
“No, what are you talking about?”  
“You said you needed Cas, and he was just willing to start stripping.” Dean was about to say something, but stopped as the realization hit him. He suddenly got a very confused look on his face. Sam looked at him expectantly.  
“It wasn’t the fan fiction.” Dean said realizing it. Sam shook his head.  
“I’ll deal with that later.” Dean grabbed his jacket and Sam followed him out the door. They got into the impala and drove off.  
“I’m just saying Dean, why would Cas start doing that, when it wasn’t forced?”  
“And I’m just saying, I’ll deal with that later.”  
“You can’t keep just pushing it under the rug.”  
“Look Sammy, There is nothing between Cas and I. Those monsters, are writing it all.” Sam gave a laugh. Dean looked at him sharply.  
“What?” He asked getting angry.  
“There’s nothing there? Have you seen the way you guys look at each other sometimes, or the way you touch each other? I don’t think ‘just friends’ do that to each other.  
“We don’t look at each other in certain ways! You’re crazy.” Dean was getting defensive and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Sure Dean, whatever you say.” They made it to the college.  
“What rooms are we looking for?” Sam asked.  
“Rooms 9, 10, 11, and 12.” Cas said appearing out of no where. Dean jumped and turned around.  
“Thanks Cas.”  
“Of course Dean.” He disappeared again.  
“He always does that, and it never ceases to scare the shit out of me.” Dean said and Sam laughed. They made their way into the dorm. Dean whispered.  
“Ok, let’s split up. I’ll take.” He looked at the first door. “10.” Sam nodded and walked forward towards 9. Dean slowly opened the door to room 10. Audra was sitting in her office chair in the dark, with her robe on. Her face being illuminated by the computer screen. Dean looked at her, and she back at him, her lips turning into a sly smile.  
“Audra, put the lap top down.” He said hushed.  
“Sorry, but I haven’t even gotten started yet. I have a special surprise for you Dean.” Dean looked questioningly at her. She giggled, and started typing. Dean turned around, probably due to her writing. Dean looked at the bed.  
“Dean, I’m scared. I don’t know what’s happened.” It was a woman, in a black skirt, white shirt, blue tie and trench coat.  
“Cas?” Dean asked stepping closer.  
“Yes, it’s me.” She said looking at Dean with the same striking blue puppy dog eyes.  
“You’re a woman.” He said giving her a once over with his eyes.  
“I am? I can’t tell, Gender is of no importance to me.” Cas was sitting on the bed. Dean turned around.  
“Write him back.” He growled. Audra looked up, and smiled.  
“Ah ah, I’m not here.” Dean blinked, and the room started spinning. Dean looked back at Cas. Taking in her form. The way her knees touched together, and her skirt that gracefully laid just right on her knees. The white shirt slightly untucked, the blue tie loosened around her neck. Black hair slightly wavy rested just below her shoulders. Her figure leaning back on the bed, staring back at Dean. Dean blinked a few times, and swallowed hard.  
“What’s the matter?” Cas asked leaning forward, her shirt opening and revealing her cleavage. Dean glanced quickly.  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“We both know that when you say you’re fine you’re not.” She got up and was right in front of Dean’s face. She smelled amazing. Dean heard a distant voice, It almost sounded like it was in his mind.  
“Let’s get to the good part.” It said. Cas’s shirt was unbuttoned just enough that Dean could see her peach colored lace bra.  
“Dean.” She said looking up into his eyes.  
“Yeah Cas.”  
“I’m a woman Dean.”  
“Yes, I know, and a very beautiful one at that.” He added. Cas smiled.  
“Isn’t it perfect? You said yourself you’re not gay. We could use this to our advantage.” She unbuttoned her blouse even more and slowly opened it showing off her entire chest. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She removed the coat and tossed it to the floor. Dean watched her carefully as she scooted back on the bed and motioned for him to come closer with her index finger. He obeyed, taking off his shirt, shoes and socks. Leaving nothing but his pants. He slowly crawled onto the bed and locked his gaze on her eyes, with one swift motion, he was above her as she instinctively slid beneath him biting her lip nervously. He leaned down, his lips grazing her ear with a soft growl.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Cas relaxed. She trusted Dean. She always had. He kissed her neck, Slowly outlining her waist and hips with his hand. Her lips parted and she sharply inhaled. She hooked her leg around Dean, inviting his hand to move up her thigh, until he came to the edge of her skirt.  
“Would you like me to proceed?” He asked kindly. She nodded. He caressed her inner thigh, making his way over her soft silk underwear. A small moan escaped her lips when he ran his hand over her sensitive area. He helped himself to tugging the skirt past her ankles, and she sheepishly removed her bra. With an impatient swallow at the sight of her breasts, he caressed her nipples with his tongue with a rare yet small tug of the sensitive skin. Her breath hitched softly at the sensation, a million shocks of pleasure coursing through her. He could see the want in her eyes as he scooted her closer, keeping eye contact. He slipped his hand between the fabric and eager wetness, gently inserting his middle finger. Cas breathed deep and slow at the touch. He rubbed her gently applying just enough pressure that made her move her hips to the motion. Making sure not to look away from her eyes. He was getting hard, and she could feel it rub against her inner thigh. Seeing Cas in pleasure like this, moaning and gasping. Feeling her, how wet and warm she is. Her back arched suddenly when he massaged a sweet spot, causing a visual pleasure of a smirk for him.  
“That feels amazing.” She stuttered a bit. “I knew women had more nerve endings, but I never imagined.” Dean cut her off by kissing her.  
“I want you to enjoy this.” He gently fingered her until she couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I, I want you inside of me Dean.” She pleaded. Dean loved the sound of desperate want in Cas’s voice. He found a condom in the drawer by the bed and pulled his pants off revealing his erection.  
“Oh sweet father in heaven yes!” She sighed at the site of Dean. He laughed.  
“You’re still really Cas.” She cocked her head while in a haze of pleasure.  
“Forget it. I just don’t think I’ve ever had someone so happy to see him before.”  
“Just put it in.” She begged. He had never seen Cas so desperate.  
“Ready?” He asked, and she nodded. He entered her slowly and started thrusting, groans escaping his throat.  
“Ohhh, fuuuuuck.” She moaned. She had both legs around Dean. He almost came right then and there. He had never heard Cas curse, and those words coming from her mouth, made him just thrust harder.  
“Deeper.” She moaned. “Faster, Ah. Yes, yes.” She looked him in the eyes.  
“Fuck me Dean, Harder.” He obeyed, Cas swearing was becoming his new favorite thing. Cas was arched in pure pleasure. Dean lightly twisted at her nipples making her moan louder. She moved Dean so that now he was on the bottom. She started breathing harder, placing her hands on his chest, and her head moving back. She started going faster.  
“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean gently took both breasts in his hands, working her nipples.  
“Fuck!” She gasped. Dean almost came again, he needed her more now. Forcibly getting back on top of Cas and fucking her harder.  
“Dean, I’m coming.” Her breathing got faster, and she was being more audible.  
“Ah, ah, ohh, Dean. Yes. Fuck.” He thrust deeper.  
“Come on Cas, come for me. Let me see you come.”  
“FUCK!” A million shockwaves of heat and this electricity flowed through her body until she was spasming and her fingers were digging into his back. She held on to Dean like he was going to fall off the earth if she didn’t.  
“Your turn.” She said giving a sly smile. She took her hand and worked Dean’s length. Pulling and twisting, giving Dean a moan.  
“Cas, say Fuck again.” Dean asked his breath becoming quick.  
“Alright.” Cas was unsure why Dean liked hearing her say that word so much, but for the amazing time he’d just given her, she wanted to repay him.  
“Oh Fuck, Dean.” She moaned.  
“Oh God.” A growl came from his throat.  
“God it’s damn sexy when you say fuck.” She started pulling faster, and rubbing over the tip.  
“Fuck me Dean, Fuck my hand!” Dean was almost ashamed he enjoyed hearing those words from her so much. She started going faster.  
“Fuck, Fuck, yeah. Come on.”  
“Cas, oh Fuck. Yes.” His back was arching, and worked him until his eyes shut and head tilted back in pleasure. Dean came into Cas’s hand.  
“God Cas!” He pulled her up into his lap and kissed her.  
“You were great.” He smiled.  
“Thank you for that.” Cas said smiling. Dean heard clapping.  
“Gorgeous performance.” Dean started coming out of a haze. Audra was there again.  
“You’re sick.” Dean said covering himself. She threw him a wet towel. He looked over for Cas but she was gone.  
“That made me wet.” She grinned. Dean wiped himself off and got dressed.  
“You can’t keep doing this. This is my life, not your personal game of house. I’m not a Ken doll that you can make do whatever you’d like!”  
“Actually, you kind of are, and I can do whatever I’d like to you. As long as this keyboard lives that is.” she patted her computer.  
“Which won’t be long.” Dean rushed over and tried grabbing the lap top. She held on tight. They fought over it for a good minute, until Dean won. He banged it against the wall, until electronic scrap fell.  
“No! Stop! Please! You have to stop!” Audra started crying, running over to Dean and trying to punch him, flailing her arms at him.  
“Stop!” He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed incoherently.  
“No more!” Dean yelled. The computer was completely destroyed.  
“It had to end.” She stopped flailing and Dean let go.  
“My computer.” She was still crying and sank to the floor holding onto the pieces. Dean looked at her, he would have had sympathy for her, if she wasn’t such a prick. He headed out of the room he had to find Sammy, and now Cas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at major feels. :)

“Sam saw Dean go into room 10 and close the door. Sam proceeded with caution into the 9th room.” Sarah was sitting on her bed, with her lamp on, typing on her computer.   
“Did you just make me do this?” Sam asked sternly.   
“Oh, hi Sammy. You are just in time. I was just about to make things interesting.” She smiled excitingly.   
“Look, I thought we could talk.”   
“I think you know, I don’t want to talk. I want to write.” She started typing. Sam’s vision started going fuzzy, until he blacked out. When Sam woke up he was in a bedroom. He sat up quickly, looking around. It wasn’t familiar to him, he’d never been here before. Sam got out of the bed and saw that the other side of the bed had been slept in.   
“Hello?” He asked walking towards the hallway. A voice from downstairs answered him.   
“Down here babe.” Sam stopped walking.   
“Babe?” He muttered to himself. He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sam just stared into the kitchen while he watched Gabriel make breakfast.   
“Hey Sam, how many pancakes do you want?” He asked turning around.   
“Pancakes? Where are we?”   
“Yes, pancakes, what’s gotten into you, you’re acting strange.” Gabe said stirring the batter. “You feel ok sweetie?” He walked over to Sam putting a hand to his forehead.   
“You’re not running a fever.”   
“I’m fine, but I was just in a dorm room, now I’m in a house with you making pancakes.” Sam stayed in the doorway to the kitchen.   
“Look, the kids are going to be awake soon, can you please not freak them out. I know it’s hard getting back to normal life after hunting for years, but we’re going to be ok. You’re ok. Let’s put our game face on for the kids.”   
“You keep saying kids. What kids? Whose kids?”   
“Sam, please. The kids need you today. You promised to take them to see their uncles. Be here for them. They just lost their dog, they need to get their minds off of it for a while.”   
“Uncles? Dean and?”   
“Cas, yes. Please help me out here.” two kids ran past Sam and sat down at the table in the kitchen. A boy with dark brown hair, and a boy with lighter brown hair.   
“Hey guys! Hungry?” Gabe asked slapping pancakes onto their plates.   
“Yeah!” They both yelled. Sam kept looking at the boy with light brown hair. He was a spitting image of him when he was that age.   
“Hey buddy.” Sam walked over to the boy. He felt woozy again, but it passed, and he couldn’t remember why he felt weird in the first place.   
“Are we still going to uncle Dean and Cas’s today?”   
“Of course. Yeah.” Sam smiled, sitting down at the table putting 3 pancakes on his plate.  
“Will we get to ride on uncle Dean’s motorcycle?”   
“Absolutely not Conor! So quit asking.” Sam shot Gabe a look of ‘did you give him hope of riding on it again?’ Gabe smiled and shrugged. Sam sighed.   
“Aw, but Uncle Dean promised us a ride.” Sam looked into both boys eyes.  
“You are not riding on it ok? Not until you’re a little older. Motorcycles are extremely dangerous.”   
“I’m 9 dad! I should be able to!” Conor said shoving a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.   
“I’m 5. I wanna ride it too.” The small one said.   
“Conor, Jaime, you heard your father. Not yet.” Gabe sat down at the table. Sam smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. Gabe smiled back at him. Sam’s phone rang and he answered it.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey Sammy, you and the family still coming over?” It was definitely his brother.   
“Yeah, the boys are bubbling with excitement.” Sam looked at the boys shoveling food into their mouth, and Gabe telling them to slow down.   
“Great, Well Cas and I can’t wait to see you guys! It’s been too long.”   
“Dean, it’s been 4 months.”   
“Yeah, 4 months too long.” He could hear the cheesy grin spread across his face.  
“Well, we’ll be there in about 3 hours.”   
“Sounds Good Sammy, see you soon.”   
“Yeah. See ya.” He hung up. The boys went to their rooms after breakfast and packed their backpacks.   
“Let’s go I’m ready!” Conor said hanging onto the front door.   
“Hold on kiddo.” Gabe said picking him up. “We’re waiting for dad and Jaime.” He said tickling Conor.   
“Dad, no, stop!” The boy said giggling.   
“Sorry, I don’t stop until you stop laughing.” Gabe laughed all the while.   
“But I might never stop.” He said still laughing.   
“Well, I guess you’re stuck getting tickled for ETERNITY.” Gabe said putting a deep voice emphasis on eternity.   
“NOOOO!” The boy said laughing.   
“Alright, let’s go.” Sam said with a duffle bag in one arm and Jaime in the other. Stepping over Gabe and Conor and walking out the front door.   
“Looks like you get away this time!” Gabe said getting off the floor. They gathered into their minivan and took off for Dean and Cas’s. The drive there was full of road games and music. After an hour the boys fell asleep.   
“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Gabe said quietly taking Sam’s hand.   
“Yeah, I don’t know what got into me.” He smiled squeezing his hand and looking back at the road.   
“Can we talk?” Gabe asked getting serious for once.   
“We have another hour to go, so yeah I’m fine talking.”   
“Great. I know how against the motorcycle thing you are, but.”   
“Gabriel, I made myself clear. I don’t want our boys on that thing. Call me paranoid, but I don’t like them.”   
“I know babe, I know. I just think a quick stroll around the block isn’t going to kill them. Just one block. You can follow behind them in the car if you want.” Sam let out a sigh.   
“We’ll see ok?” Sam gave in. His we’ll see’s were almost always a yes, eventually.   
“Thanks. I think it’ll be good for the boys.” Sam smiled unsure of the whole thing. After Dean and Sam retired from the family business they parted ways with each other to live with their partners. Dean moved out to the country so he didn’t have to live in the city. He was tired of dealing with city life, Cas agreed to move, he was happy if he was with Dean. Sam and Gabe remained in the city, bought a house on a Cul-de-sak with the white fence and everything. Became friends with their neighbors, the wife eventually became their surrogate so they could have children. The drove down a dirt road, where the trees were bright red and orange. The crisp fall air coming in through the window. They traveled down the road for a few minutes until they pulled into Dean’s driveway. The driveway was a long dirt road leading up to the house, which was beautiful. A two story home with a wrap around deck, The impala sitting in the driveway next to Dean’s motorcycle. Cas was sitting out on the deck in the swinging chair reading a book. He got up and waved to them, giving a smile. Cas turned around yelling to Dean that they were there. Dean came out of the house and smiled. The van came to a stop, Gabe and Sam getting out.   
“Hey Sammy.” Dean hugged his brother.   
“Gabriel.” Cas said hugging his.   
“Where’s the little monsters?” Dean asked looking at the van.   
“Napping currently.” Gabe walked over to the van and opened the door getting his and Sam’s duffle out.   
“Are we there yet?” Jaime asked rubbing his eyes.   
“Yeah buddy, we made it.” Gabe helped him out of his car seat and he got out of the van. Jaime’s hair was pressed to the side of his face, and his eyes still full of sleep.   
“Hey Jaime, my man!” Dean said picking him up.  
“Hi Uncle Dean.” Jaime said yawning. Conor got out soon after and ran to Dean.   
“Uncle Dean! Can I sit in the impala again?” He asked excited.   
“I thought you’d want to, but this time, I have something better than sitting in it.” Dean’s eyes gleamed at him as he handed him the keys.  
“NO WAY!” Conor exclaimed. “I get to drive it!?” His eyes filled with excitement. Cas laughed.   
“Yeah dude, but you gotta wait a little while. Let’s get settled first.”   
“You Dean, are going to let my 9 year old, drive baby?” Sam asked questioningly with a smile.   
“Yeah, why not? The kid’s nine, it’s time he learned.”   
“Alright, but I get to teach him.” Sam said. Dean’s smile dropped.   
“No way man, it’s my car. Let an uncle teach his nephew to drive, in a.” Dean hushed his tone and leaned in towards Sam. “Sweet ass car.”   
“He’s my son. Get your own already.” Sam looked at both of them. Cas laughed, and Dean was speechless.   
“Yeah Dean, let’s get our own.” Cas joked.   
“Fine, you can teach him.” They all went inside and brought their stuff to their rooms. The house had 5 bedrooms, 3 regular bedrooms, and 2 guest bedrooms that had their own bathrooms. The boys were sharing a room, and of course Sam and Gabe had their own room.   
“Lunch is ready!” Cas yelled up stairs.   
“Grilled cheese!” The boys yelled and ran downstairs.   
“What else would I make?” He smiled.   
“What do you put in those? The boys absolutely love your grilled cheese sandwiches.” Sam said.   
“Love.” Cas smiled. The boys were half way through theirs by the time the adults sat down.   
“Thanks uncle Cas!” Conor said with a mouthful.   
“Conor, manners, please.” Sam said. The boy swallowed his food and looked at his dad.   
“Sorry Dad.”   
“I’m glad you like them.” Cas said. The kids went outside and played and Sam went upstairs to unpack. He was putting away Gabes shirts in the closet when he walked in.   
“Hey I could’ve done that.” Sam turned around.   
“You scared me.” He grinned.   
“Sorry babe.” He walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. It must look awkward to others though, as Sam is taller.   
“I don’t mind doing this, it’s fine really.” Sam assures.   
“Ok.” Gabe kisses his back and pats it.   
“Have you thought about the motorcycle? Conor really wants to.” Sam sighed.   
“I just don’t know Gabe, it scares me. You always hear about the bad accidents with motorcycles.”   
“I promise you, He’ll be fine.” Sam gave a disheartened look.   
“I guess you need some convincing.” Gabe smiled and kissed Sam.   
“Hey, that’s not fair. You know I love your kisses.” Sam cupped his hands around Gabe’s face and kissed him passionately. He backed him up against the wall, lifting him up, Gabe hooked his legs around Sam. Sam kissed down Gabe’s neck who gave a chuckle.   
“I like where this is going.” He said. Sam was holding tight onto Gabe’s ass, pinning him harder against the wall.   
“Hey Sam, Conor is asking about the impala!” Cas yelled up the stairs. Both men laughed.   
“I knew that was too good to be true.” Gabe laughed. Sam kissed him one last time and set him down.   
“Alright, they can ride on the motorcycle.” Sam gave in.  
“Thanks babe! He’ll love you forever.” They walked downstairs and out the door. Dean gave Sam the keys to the impala. He got into the drivers seat.   
“I’ve missed you.” He says while putting his hands on the wheel. Dean strolled up to the window and Sam rolled it down.   
“Go ahead, take her for a spin. I told Conor he could drive it when you came back.   
“Seriously?” Sam asked giving a big grin.   
“Yeah, take her out. Show her a good time.” Dean jokingly winked at him.   
“How did we get to this point?” Sam stared ahead turning serious.  
“What point?”   
“Happiness.” Sam looked at him.   
“After all the shit we’ve been through. We deserve it.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder.   
“Something just doesn’t feel right.”   
“Look at me Sammy.” Sam looked Dean in the eyes. “We deserve happiness, no hitches, no terms and conditions, no exceptions. Just happy. Accept it, we’re ok now.”   
“I want to believe that so badly, but you know our lives. There’s always terms and conditions.” Sam swallowed nervously.   
“Not this time Sammy.” Dean walked away and into the house. Sam turned the key in the ignition. Listening to her purr again was a bittersweet sound. He backed out of the driveway, and took her down the dirt path. Windows down, and music on. It was just the road, him, and his thoughts. Not always a good thing, but this time he was thinking Dean was right. He deserves this happiness. Sam had been out for 15 minutes and decided to turn around when his phone went off. It was Cas. He picked up the phone.   
“Hey Cas.”   
“Get back to the house immediately!” Cas yelled. Sam’s heart sunk instantly.   
“What’s wrong, what’s happened?” He asked urgently.   
“Don’t come to the house, just head to the hospital, go straight to the hospital Sam, I’m so sorry. We’ll explain when you get here. Sam sped up and headed straight for the hospital. He was worried about Gabe, and Dean, and the boys. Who got hurt? What happened? He ran into the emergency and was met by Cas who had been crying.   
“Cas, what’s happened? Where’s Gabe? Dean? The boys?”   
“Gabe is in the waiting room, with Conor.” Thank God it wasn’t Conor or Gabe.   
“Where’s Dean and Jaime?”   
“Surgery. Dean said that while they waited for you to get back he’d take them on a short ride. Their secret.” Cas was holding back tears, and trying to catch his breath.  
“Dammit Dean!” Sam punched the wall. “Are they ok? What happened!?” He yelled.   
“Dean is pretty banged up, Jaime was, I didn’t see him. There was a truck, he didn’t stop. I’m sorry Sam. I shouldn’t have let them go out. I’m sorry.” Sam ran over to Gabe who was zoning out.   
“Gabe, hey. Babe I need you.” Gabe had tears streaming down his face.   
“I should’ve listened to you. I shouldn’t have let Jaime go on it.” He started crying. Sam held him. An hour later a doctor came out.   
“Samuel Winchester? Gabriel Winchester?”   
“Yeah. That’s us.” They stood up.   
“Mr. and Mr. Winchester, Your brother is fine.” Sam took a breath of relief.   
“What about my son? What about Jaime?”   
“I’m so sorry. There was too much damage. We couldn’t fix his injuries.”   
“No, shut up! Fix him! Fix my son! No! There’s something you haven’t tried!”   
“I am so sorry to both of you.” Cas started crying, and Sam ran outside.   
“Sam!” Gabe ran after him.   
“I knew it! There is no happiness for us! Dean was wrong! There’s always terms and conditions! ALWAYS!” He yelled, sinking to the ground crying. Suddenly it started getting dark, and Sam felt woozy. He blacked out again, this time waking up in the dorm room. He awoke to the sound of a girl screaming and a keyboard being smashed.   
“What happened?” Sam asked a little dazed.   
“Sarah sent you into a coma, I smashed the keyboard. Caught up?” Dean asked.   
“Yeah.” He said walking with Dean out of the room. Sarah sat on the floor trying to tape the keyboard back together.   
“I hope there’s a special place in hell for you.” Sam angrily walked out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for sticking around while this was my first multichapter fic! This is the end! I will write more fics in the future. :) Not all Supernatural, but more to come! Thanks again!

“Two down two to go.” Dean said quickening his pace.  
“Who’s room did you stumble into?”  
“Audra’s.” Dean said bluntly, and clearly trying to avoid it. Sam was curious though.  
“What happened?” Sam asked. Dean flashed back to his lips against Cas’s neck, and her moans.  
“Cas was a woman. I’ll spare you the details.” Sam stopped walking and had a shocked expression on his face.  
“Alright.” Sam said accepting it and kept walking.  
“What happened to you in there? While you were in your coma.” Dean asked.  
“Not a lot.” Sam’s demeanor changed.  
“Hey, whoa. What happened?” Dean stopped walking. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t real. You know that.” Sam looked down.  
“I know, I was married, won’t say to who. You and Cas were married.”  
“Why are those chicks so obsessed with Cas and I getting together?” Dean shook his head.  
“Anyway, I was married, and I had two sons. Conor and Jaime, we were happy.”  
“Sammy.” Dean said sympathetically.  
“We went to visit you and Cas and you had a motorcycle.”  
“Nice. I’ve always wanted one.” He smiled.  
“Dean.” Sam looked at him.  
“Sorry, I’ll stop interrupting.”  
“You took my youngest Jaime out for a ride while I took the impala for a drive, and there was a accident. Jaime didn’t make it. I’ve never felt an ache like that before Dean. Even though I’ve lost you, Bobby, Mom and Dad, Jess. I have never felt a hurt and this horrid gut wrenching sick feeling in my life. It hurt so bad.” Sam stopped talking.  
“Sam.” Dean tried smiling at his brother. Even though Sam was the one hurting, Dean couldn’t help but feel that’s how normal life would happen. They’d be happy, but there’s always something that will go wrong, and Dean would be the cause.  
“I know it wasn’t real, it was like having a bad dream. A vivid dream with time.”  
“C’mon Sam, let’s get this over with.” Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Room 11.” Dean said and they stopped.  
“Dean. What if this is Wendy’s room?” Sam said horrified.  
“Then we don’t give her time to lay a finger on that keyboard.” Dean said sternly.  
“Whatever happens Dean.”  
“Shut up Sam.” Dean nudged him through the door as he opened it.  
“Hey guys. How’s it going?”  
“Wendy.” Sam said with a horrified tone. She laughed.  
“What’s the matter? Afraid of a little brotherly love?” She asked giving a devilish grin, while picking up her laptop.  
“Wendy, please. I am begging you not to write this.” Sam said looking at her pleading. Before Wendy could even consider typing a sentence Dean grabbed the laptop from Wendy and smashed it against the wall. Wendy stayed silent, staring at the floor. Sam looked at Dean questioningly.  
“Why isn’t she saying anything?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. Something’s not right.” Dean squinted.  
“Maybe she’s in shock?” Sam asked.  
“Well, we’re just gonna leave.” Dean said looking at her suspiciously. “Come on Sammy, We still have Destiny to deal with.” He smiled. “Get it, destiny?” Sam wasn’t amused. Deans smile faded and he went back to being serious.  
“Alright let’s go.” They turned and started heading for the door. Suddenly they heard a laugh.  
“I knew it.” Dean said. She continued laughing. He started to turn around.  
“Care to share?” He said when Sam slammed him against the wall.  
“Sam! Stop.” Dean’s eyes went wide with shock, and horror when Sam slammed his lips into Dean’s.  
“It’s hilarious because you thought I would actually reveal my laptop right away.” Sam passionately kissed his brother. Dean pushed him off.  
“You sick son of a bitch.” Dean wiped his mouth off and almost made it across the room to her when Sam grabbed him and flung him onto the bed.  
“Sammy, stop. Get off. You don’t want this!” Sam was in some sort of daze, While Wendy typed away.  
“Why am I still aware of my surroundings?” Dean asked while Sams hands navigated his torso, and up his shirt.  
“Dammit Sammy! Stop!”  
“Unlike my friends, I like you vividly aware of what’s happening.” She smiled.  
“C’mon, I practically raised Sam.” Dean tried talking while attempting to push his brother off, who was oddly strong and kissing his neck.  
“He’s my brother! As much as we hate to admit it we love each other. I would never want him to have this in his memory! You sick twisted bitch!” Dean tried pushing Sam off, but Sam was strong, and he started undoing Dean’s buckle.  
“Dammit Sam! Stop!” Dean was getting furious. The girl continued typing. Sam was able to get Deans pants off when there was a bright light and the girl collapsed onto the floor.  
Sam stopped immediately.  
“Dean?” His eyes went wide. “Oh my god! Dean I’m so sorry. I. I didn’t know what I was doing. I’m so sorry.” He quickly got off the bed and faced away from Dean. Cas was standing in the middle of the room.  
“I heard a noise and came quickly.”  
“Thanks Cas.” Dean said getting up. Cas stared at Dean pulling up his pants and buckling them.  
“If you took a picture it would last longer.” Dean gave his attempt at a grin.  
“Sorry Dean.”  
“What did you do to her?” He asked.  
“I erased the memory from her. The spell, this moment, the books. She’ll wake up an ordinary student tomorrow.”  
“Wait, you could’ve done that this entire time Cas!” Dean yelled.  
“Yes, but the lap tops would still have to be destroyed.”  
“That’s besides the point Cas!”  
“I’m sorry Dean. I will go wipe the other’s memories.”  
“Fine, meet us back here.” Sam stayed silent and tried not looking at Dean, until Cas came back.  
“I have wiped their memories, but I couldn’t find Destiny.”  
“Great! Just great.” They walked into her room and she wasn’t there.  
“She’s not here Dean. She’s not on campus.”  
“Fine. What should we do?”  
“Go back to the hotel, re plan?” Sam offered.  
“Yeah, fine.” They left the dorms and drove back to the hotel. They saw their door was slightly ajar.  
“Shit.” Dean muttered. They slowly walked up to the door pushing it open.  
“Hi. Heard you’re looking for me.” A familiar voice spoke up.  
“Destiny. It’s over, we’ve destroyed the computers, their memories are wiped.”  
“They were stupid, and let themselves be caught.” Dean, Cas and Sam were all getting frustrated.  
“Listen, I have had a very long, exhausting, and mentally scarring week.”  
“That does sound awful, however, I am far from done with you Dean. You and Cas could live in marital bliss if you would just allow me.” Dean cut her off.  
“Look! I may be experiencing some confusing feelings about Cas, but I do not need your help!” Cas shot a look at Dean. Destiny looked confused and looked over to Dean.  
“I need to speak with Crowley.” Dean squinted at her with confusion.  
“What?”  
“Crowley, I need to speak with him now.”  
“You called?” The demon appeared behind her. She spun around.  
“Take me Crowley. Now!” She leaped at him.  
“What the hell?” Dean yelled. He looked over at Sam who sat with a lap top.  
“Sam, what are you doing?”  
“Giving her a taste of her own medicine so to speak.” He grinned. “It is kind of fun.”  
“Anything for you love.” Crowley cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  
“She’s not selling her soul to him is she?” Dean looked at Sam and then back at the two of them.  
“No, I didn’t write that, so no.” Sam started typing away.  
“Why Crowley man?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, I figured you two wouldn’t want to volunteer.”  
“Thanks I guess.” Dean added. Crowley and the girl kissed for a few minutes until Sam typed stop.  
“What have you done?” She asked.  
“It doesn’t feel good does it?” Sam asked standing up.  
“But you two belong together.” She looked at Cas and Dean.  
“Thanks a lot moose. Really appreciate that.” Crowley said sarcastically. “Do that again, and you will regret it. Crowley disappeared and Destiny started crying.  
“You can’t control our lives. It’s not ok.” Cas stepped towards the girl.  
“Shall I wipe her memory?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” Dean spoke. He put his hand up to the girls forehead and touched it. She fell back onto the bed. Sam took a chair to the lap top destroying it.  
“It’s over Dean. We don’t have to fear this anymore.”  
“Let’s just take a breather. Cas, take her back to the dorm.” Cas nodded and picked her up disappearing, then coming back a moment later.  
“She’s safe. None of them will remember any of this.” The boys journey’d back to the bunker and tossed their stuff aside and collapsed onto the couch.  
“You know, you don’t have to remember anything.” Dean shot Cas a look.  
“No, I don’t want you to wipe our memories.” He said sternly.  
“Well, there is two I’d prefer not to remember.” Sam spoke up.  
“Ok, yeah. Erase only those memories Cas. Only those.”  
“Ok Dean.” Cas put his hand up to Dean’s forehead.  
“Wait, Cas. We need to talk.” “About what?” He cocked his head, removing his hand.  
“I’ll let you talk.” Sam stepped out of the living room.  
“Listen Cas. I’ve been feeling certain things lately that have deeply confused me.”  
“Like what Dean?” Cas looked at him.  
“Well, I’ve been feeling it for a while. Dammit I’m no good at sharing my feelings.”  
“I love you Dean.” Cas blurted.  
“Did we destroy all the lap tops?” Dean asked concerned.  
“Yes Dean. I promise this is me. Ever since I saved you, it’s taken me a while to realize that what I was feeling was a romantic love, but being partially human helped.”  
“I’ve never been opposed to guys I guess. I’ve been able to admit I’ve glanced at a few. You are different, I can’t say I’d make a good boyfriend. I have never been great at relationships. So don’t count on me being any good.”  
“I’m an angel I still don’t fully grasp it either. We can be new at this together.” He smiled.  
“Are we positive we destroyed all of the lap tops?”  
“Yes, positive.” Cas inched closer to Dean.  
“Good, I just wanted to make sure this was the real us.” Dean said before moving in for a kiss. Cas put his hand up to Deans head and removed the 2 memories that would haunt him.  
“Is it safe?” Sam asked slowly entering.  
“Yeah, It’s safe.” Dean smiled.  
“Did you finally admit it?” he asked.  
“What do you mean finally?”  
“Yes Sam, we are now a couple.”  
“Whoa slow down.” Dean looked over at him.  
“About time.” Sam said smiling. “Listen Cas, I’d like to have those two memories removed if that’s ok?” Dean looked at Sam.  
“Memories?” Dean asked confused.  
“Yeah, ya know, the whole me pinning you to a wall.” Sam almost threw up just thinking about it.  
“What?” Dean said sternly.  
“I wiped them already.” Cas said lifting up his hand to Sam.  
“Oh, well, now me please.” He wiped Sam’s memories, and wiped the coma incident from his mind as well. Sam didn’t need that following him around either.  
“Ok, dinner?” Dean asked.  
“Dinner.” Cas said kissing him on the cheek. Dean took his hand.  
“That’s going to take some getting used to.” Sam chuckled.  
“You’re telling me.” Dean smiled. Sam walked into the kitchen.  
“I love you Dean.” Cas looked at him. Dean has never said this to anyone before, not in this way.  
“Yeah, I love you too.” Cas kissed Dean and they walked into the kitchen to find something for dinner.  
“Perhaps we’ll never have a perfect life Sammy, but damn, we are going to get as close as possible.  
“Sam, I feel bad.” Cas said looking down.  
“What for?” Sam asked smiling.  
“Dean and I have each other.”  
“And I have you guys. Don’t worry Cas. I’m just happy that we’re all alive, and not being controlled by crazed fan girls.” Dean laughed.  
“Amen.” He took a beer from the fridge popping it open. Sam’s phone went off.  
“Hello? Ok, slow down. What’s wrong?” Dean looked at Sam concerned, Sam talked for a few minutes and hung up.  
“We have a job.” He sighed. “Should’ve known we wouldn’t get a break that fast.”  
“Well, we’ll leave first thing tomorrow. I want to sleep in my own bed.” Dean said.  
“Is there room for one more?” Cas asked.  
“Of course.” Dean grinned. They ate dinner, talked for a while, and all retired to their rooms. This had been one hell of a week. One Dean was glad to have behind him. It felt great to sleep in his own bed, with Cas there to keep him warm. He never thought of himself as a cuddler but that night, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and drifted into the deepest, most restful sleep he’d had in a while.


End file.
